A Win Win Situation
by Lilacs46
Summary: They watched each other from afar throughout college. Will one night at a club a few years later change everything? A collab with Shellsbells


**A Win-Win Situation**

**Written by: Shellsbells and Lilacs46**

"You have got to be kidding me… no freaking way are you going on a bar hop with me, dressed like that!" Alice threw her friend a scathing look and stomped over to the closet, throwing the doors back in disgust.

"Why? What the hell's wrong with it?" Bella continued to stare at her reflection, critically appraising the loose fitting black slacks and the unassuming grey shirt she had decided on for the evening's festivities.

Alice pivoted around to face Bella, cocking her head, she squinted her eyes until they were almost closed. Looking her up and down from head to toe, Alice gestured with her hand for Bella to twirl. With a sigh, Bella complied, performing a full 360° rotation.

"It's… well sweetie, to be perfectly honest… it's bland. Very Corporate America for sure, but it's lacking pizzazz – there's no _wow_ factor. You are not going to a business meeting, Bella; you are going out to get laid! Just not looking like that!" She stuck her finger in her mouth and mock gagged to emphasis just how revolting she really found Bella's choice of clothing.

"Well, we can't all be as perfectly turned out as you, Alice." Bella poked her tongue out and grinned. It was true, though, Alice really was flawless. Although she was diminutive in stature, she was perfectly proportioned with curves in all the right places. The asymmetric black dress she wore hugged her figure. The thin material wrapped over one shoulder, leaving the other shoulder and her creamy, slender neck on display. The hem was high enough to showcase her shapely legs without being too revealing.

Alice turned back to the closet and started rifling through the rails of clothes. She mumbled quietly to herself as she pulled out various items, giving them a cursory glance, before discarding them. Bella stood stock still, watching nervously as clothes went flying past her. She ducked as a miniscule piece of black and white material almost took her eye out. She picked it up and examined it.

"Hey, when did you get this top, Alice?"

"What top?" Alice queried as she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder and laughed as she saw the offending item. "That, sweetie, is a $1900 Jil Sander dress!"

"$1900? Holy hell, Alice – how much do you actually spend on clothes a year? I bet it's more than the national debt of some poor African country!" Bella walked over to the bed and reverentially laid the garment across it and straightened out imaginary creases. Ignoring her comments, Alice continued to sort through the mass of clothing before squealing in delight as her hand brushed against an item hidden almost at the back of the closet.

"This is perfect for you," she sang out as she danced across the small expanse of the room.

She thrust the dress in Bella's hand and guided her over to the full length mirror. Holding the dress against her, Bella examined her reflection again.

"I know I'm a bit shorter than you but it'll fit you perfectly – really show off those legs of yours. So, hurry up and change. I'm gonna go make us a little something-something to get the party started!"

Alice walked towards the door then stopped and grinned back at Bella. "I hope you got waxed today."

"My legs are fine, thanks!" Bella retorted as she eased the slacks down over her hips.

"It wasn't your legs I was referring to," Alice snickered as she practically ran out of the room.

Bella shook her head in disbelief before she finished stripping off her clothes. She shimmied into the sparkling blue dress, and tugged self consciously at the hem. She adjusted the position of her breasts beneath the tight material as she tried to create the illusion of a cleavage, wishing silently that she had invested in the chicken fillet inserts that Alice swore by. The dress was so tight, that it left little to the imagination, and Bella had to make some small modifications before she was finally satisfied with the results. With one last glance in the mirror she left the room to join her flat-mate in their small kitchen.

Bella accepted the bright pink concoction offered to her and sniffed at it tentatively, trying to decipher what the hell Alice had mixed together this time. It was with good reason since Alice was legendary amongst their friends for creating the most potent cocktails and shooters known to man. Some were so strong, they could strip paint from the wall. This one smelled of strawberries and summer and she hoped it would taste light and refreshing too. Silently, they raised the small shot glasses and clanked them together before knocking back the liquid.

"Holy fuck, that was strong!" Alice exclaimed with a snort. "I need to remember the ingredients for next time. Alright, sweetie, now that you are dressed to kill, let's go slay some man-meat!"

Not waiting for a response, Alice grabbed their coats and threw Bella's over to her. Once organized, she dragged Bella out of their small apartment and down to the busy street below. The cold wind whipped at their bare legs and Bella spluttered as her hair stuck to the glob of lip gloss that Alice had ever so kindly painted on during her mini make-over.

They trudged off down the bustling sidewalk, huddled together, tottering unceremoniously on the uneven paving.

"Why the hell did we not spring for a cab, Alice? I'm gonna freeze my ass off out here!"

"It's the latest weight loss craze," she joked back as they huffed up the slight incline of the hill. "Anyway, we're nearly there. We're starting at the Metropole."

As they reached the top of the hill, they could see the garish neon lights depicting their destination. They hurried along the last few hundred yards as fast as their stiletto heeled feet would carry them. As they opened the door to the bar hot air and loud music greeted them. Once inside, Alice did the obligatory talent sweep, while Bella craned her neck to try to find their friend, Rosalie, in the hubbub.

"Hey, Rosie managed to get a table – look, she's over there!" Bella pointed across the room at a voluptuous blonde seated at a small round table, surrounded by a plethora of besotted, potential suitors hanging on her every word.

"Man, that girl has got _IT_ in bucket loads!" Alice griped, unable to keep the admiration out of her voice. "Let's go see if she is keen to share!"

With a giggle, the girls snaked their way through the hot throng of bodies until they reached their friend.

"Finally, you guys! What took you so long? I've been stuck here on my own for ages. I had to make my own entertainment…" she sniggered as she gestured to her mesmerized companions.

"Thanks for keeping me company, boys, it's been a blast." She smiled at them seductively, her voice a breathy whisper – barely audible over the din in the bar.

Disappointed faces looked back at her, not quite believing they were being dismissed so soon, without even reaching the end game. A couple emitted frustrated groans. One guy, not happy at being given his marching orders so off-handedly, reached across the table and grabbed Rosalie's small wrist, pulling her towards him.

"This is only over, when I say it's over, sweetheart," he growled at her. "And I have plans for us! Say goodbye to your little friends."

"Get your hands off of her, now!" Bella screeched as she reached to pull his arm away. He was too quick for her and as she made contact with him, his elbow jerked back, sending her sprawling to the floor.

Before she could comprehend what had just happened, two warm hands wrapped tightly around hers and gently pulled her to her feet. She glanced over to see Rosie staring back at her with a look of horror and fright coloring her face. Alice, standing next to Bella, watched as a tall, lithe form pushing the bully towards the exit. Eventually, Bella turned to face her rescuer.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella gazed at him, flustered.

"I just saved your life, and all you can do is ask me why I'm here? Now, that's what I call gratitude!" He laughed down at her, a wide, crooked grin plastered over his face.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised to see you. Last I heard you were going to London to work. Oh, and thanks… you know, for saving my life," Bella mocked him good naturedly.

"Here, let me buy you a drink, get some color back in those pretty cheeks of yours. Ladies, you don't mind if I borrow Bella for a short while. We have a lot to catch up on." He flashed a brilliant smile at the two girls, his radiant green eyes rendering them speechless.

"I didn't think so," he murmured. "We'll just be over at the bar, in case you land yourselves in more trouble with the raging hormones of the male clientele."

In a daze, Bella mutely allowed him to lead her back to the bar and obediently sat down on the proffered stool. She literally couldn't take her eyes off of him. She reached over and touched his arm, trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming.

"Drink, Bella?"

"Uh, sure, eh – whatever you're having works for me," she stuttered, pulled from her reverie.

"Beer it is then, if you're sure?"

"Uh, yeah beer's good. Will you tell me why you are here?" She watched him intently, noting the frown that played behind his eyes.

He ran long, slender fingers through his is wild mane and exhaled slowly, refusing to look at her. He occupied the next couple of minutes ordering and paying for the beers before finally turning back to her. He placed the frosted bottle in front of her and sat down. She watched as he traced a random pattern in the icy condensation, seemingly lost in thought. She coughed, indiscreetly, trying to rouse his attention. A few more uncomfortable minutes past in silence before he looked up at her. He vibrant green eyes clouded with emotion, the smile on his face watery and weak.

"I went to London, you now. I lasted a whole six weeks before the home-sickness became too much. I couldn't take being so far away from my family, my friends. London is a cold, unfriendly place – everyone is too caught up in their own little bubble to think of others. I hated it. Even though I was surrounded by people, I had never felt so alone in all my life. Anyway, it was sheer luck that my position back here hadn't been filled and I managed to get a transfer home. I've been back for a couple of weeks now. It feels so good." He looked deep in to her warm dark eyes and smiled.

"Anyway, enough about me tell me what's been happening with you. Was that your boyfriend that was manhandled out of here earlier?"

"My boyfriend? I don't fucking think so, fucking Neanderthal! Ooops! Sorry! I don't normally cuss." She dipped her head, trying to hide the rush of the blush to her cheeks before continuing, "I don't actually have a boyfriend…"

The sentence hung heavy between them, loaded with innuendo.

"So, do you want to get out of here? Maybe we can go somewhere quieter and talk… like my place?" He grinned suggestively.

"As irresistible as you are, I think not," she rebuffed him gently, placing her hand over his. She gasped as skin touched skin – the jolt of electricity that passed between then surprising them both.

She looked up at him, trying to read his expression, confusion clouding her mind. He returned her stare, gazing intently at her as the corners of his mouth threatened to curve up in to a delicious smile.

He lowered his head to her ear and softly whispered in her ear, "You felt that too, didn't you? Don't deny it, beautiful Bella. There's something going on here… if you only had the courage to grab it with both hands." He placed a soft, sensual kiss in the hollow between her ear and the nape of the neck as he pulled back. He chuckled as he felt her shudder at his touch.

"I, uh… I," she gulped, her mind fragmented into a million different pieces.

"Okay, I'm gonna make this easy for you. Let's play a game. If I win, we leave here and go back to my apartment to _talk_. If you win, then you are free to go back to a dull night of gossip with your dull friends. Deal?" He quirked an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

"That depends on the game… I need to understand the odds first," she acquiesced, sighing softly.

"How about a bet? You can ask me any personal question about yourself and if I get it right, then I win… if not, you win."

She thought it over for a few long breaths, trying to find the most difficult of questions yet one he would have a reasonable chance of answering correctly. While she knew she was no cheap and easy one night stand, there had always been something about Edward that she lusted after. _This just might be fun_, she thought to herself.

"Okay, it's a deal. If you can answer my question correctly, we leave. If you get it wrong, you need to perform a forfeit of my choice. Agree?"

"Bella, you drive a hard bargain, but I'm _all_ in!"

"So, to win the bet, you need to tell me what color of panties I am wearing."

It was Edward's turn to stutter as he repeated her question, not quite believing what he heard. He studied her intently, looking for a sign that this was all one big, fat-assed joke. He found none, in fact, she looked serious. Dead serious.

"Uhm, how many guesses do I get?"

"Just the one guess, Edward – where would the fun be if you had a hundred chances?" She teased, running the tip of her tongue over her lips.

"Uh, no fair – stop trying to sidetrack me with the sexy distractions! Ok, let me think for a minute. You're wearing a blue dress and knowing how you girls like to co-ordinate, they could be a matching blue – but then again, that would be too obvious." He pretended to ponder the situation, all the while glancing over at her through a fan of thick eyelashes – enjoying watching her squirm.

"Okay, I think… this was a trick question and you aren't wearing any panties! You are actually going commando!"

"How – wh-what, no, wait. How could you possibly know that?" She spluttered, unsure whether she was happy or mad at this new development.

"So, I'm right then? Excellent – go get your coat, love, you've pulled!" He joked, trying to ease the tension that now surrounded them.

"Seriously, Edward, how did you know?"

"It was just a lucky guess, Bella. It's not a big deal. Let's forget the bet. It was a stupid idea. You go on back over to your friends." He shrugged his shoulders and then started to turn back to face the bar but she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back around towards her.

"A bet's a bet, Edward, and I am nothing if not honorable. I'll just go let the girls know where we are going. It'll be good to chat."

Before he could respond, she had already slipped off the stool and was over talking with Alice and Rosie. Peals of laughter erupted from Rosie and Edward started to feel uncomfortable beneath the combined weight of their stares. He picked up the discarded bottle of beer and took a long gulp of the amber liquid, feeling more fortified as it coursed through his veins. He was just finishing the bottle, when he noticed that Bella was back with him.

"Shall we go m'lady? Your carriage awaits. Well, not really, but I'm sure it won't take too long to flag down a taxi."

They walked out of the bar and almost instantly, a black cab pulled up and they jumped in, glad to escape the frigid air.

Edward leaned over and gave the driver the address then sat back against the cold leather seat. They sat in companionable silence for the remainder of the drive, neither having the courage to talk about what was really going on here.

Soon, the cab pulled up in front of a very old and very grand building. Bella gazed at it out of the window in disbelief. She turned to face him, her eyes wide with amazement.

"This is where you live? No wonder you haven't been around much. Wow!"

"I'm using the penthouse apartment for now. It belongs to my Mom and Dad. I'm just borrowing it until I find somewhere else, closer to work. It certainly won't be as grand as this."

Edward paid the cab fare and they climbed out. They stood close together, but not quite touching, on the sidewalk, as Bella appraised the building again.

Slowly, they ascended the concrete steps and entered the large oak door of the well lit foyer. The lift was old and had the metal grille instead of proper doors. The lift grinded to a halt on the top floor and Bella followed Edward out. Jingling his keys, he unlocked the door and invited her in.

"Edward, this place is amazing," she said in awe, as she took in the beauty of his apartment. "I feel as if I've stepped back in time. I wonder who did the restoration."

"My mother did."

Bella's eyes grew wide with amazement. "She did this all by herself?"

He laughed. "Well, she didn't do the actual labor, she oversaw the work. She wanted the house restored as close as possible to its original glory,' he said as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Let me help you with that." He helped her out of her coat and then hung it in the hall closet.

"Thank you. I'd love to see the rest of your apartment. Would you mind taking me on a tour?" She asked shyly.

"Not at all. Would you like something to drink before we start?"

"A beer would be nice."

When Edward left the room to retrieve their drinks, Bella walked over to the French doors in the living room. She opened them and stepped out onto the roof terrace. The cold air whipped at her bare shoulders, and she shivered involuntarily, as she gazed out at the world below. She never knew that the Hudson River could look so beautiful. Tonight, from this vantage point, it was simply breathtaking.

"There you are," he said as he came to stand directly behind her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, sending goose bumps all over her skin. His arm snaked around her and he held out a cold bottle of Heineken.

Taking the beer from him, she sighed contentedly before turning slightly. "I was just admiring the view."

"Mmm, it is beautiful," he said, but he wasn't referring to the river. "Come; let me take you on that tour." He offered her his arm and she looped her hand around it.

_I wonder if he can kiss as good as he looks_, she thought.

Hearing her thoughts he smiled down at her, amused as she blushed under his gaze.

As they wandered through the rooms, Bella couldn't help but be impressed with how well Edward's mother had been able to preserve the historic architecture and charm of the apartment during the renovations. Even the toilets, bathtubs and bathroom fixtures were all original. If not original, they were perfect replicas.

"This place is amazing, Edward," she said and then she turned to look at him. "But you haven't shown me your bedroom?" she whispered seductively.

"Would you like to see my room?" He asked, already knowing her answer. He sighed quietly, simultaneously loathing and loving the freaky mind-reading ability of his. He felt bad at deceiving her but without it; things would never have gotten to this stage. Of that, he was certain. For now though, it would have to remain his little secret. He was sure Bella would never understand. He couldn't run the risk of rejection. Not now.

"Mmm," she nodded.

After leading her to his room, he stood in the doorway, watching her as she walked in, and over to his bed.

_You love her Edward. You have since your first year in college. If you don't do this now, you may never get the opportunity again, _he silently encouraged himself.

Overtaken with desire, he walked up behind her, and slid his arms around her waist. Bella leaning into him, tilting her head to the side. Edward dipped his head, and kissed the hollow of her neck, as he slid his hands under the hem of her dress, up across her stomach to her supple breast, causing her body to shiver. Taking her left nipple between his fingers, he squeezed gently, eliciting a moan from Bella. In that moment images of kissing him played through her mind. Reading her thoughts, Edward moved his hands to her shoulders, turning her around slowly until she was facing him, intent on giving her what she desired. Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her face. When their eyes met, Bella could no longer deny the pull, the sexual attraction she had for him, and she was glad that he had won the bet, yet her mind was waging a battle. She didn't like the idea of Edward thinking that she did this sort of thing all the time. She had never before had a one night stand.

"Bella, if you're not sure, we don't have to do this. I'd be happy just spending the evening holding you in my arms," he whispered, after hearing her conflicting thoughts.

"No…I mean yes," she said, before pausing to collect her thoughts. "I want to. I just…I don't want you to think badly of me. I've never done this before. I've never slept with a man on the first date, and we haven't even been on a date. We just hooked up."

Edward was in torment. He had already decided not to tell her about his ability but now, sensing her unease, he debated, as to whether or not he should tell her his secret. It took all of five seconds to reject the idea, believing the truth would cause one of two possible outcomes. Either she would laugh at him and call him crazy, or she would be angry at him for using such a gift to take advantage of her. Neither was the truth. The truth was that he had been in love with her since collage, but was too shy to tell her. He wouldn't have approached her tonight had he not forced himself to drink a bit more than his usual couple of beers. Liquid courage he'd called it. Gathering every ounce of courage he could muster, he decided to omit one truth and settled on another.

"Bella," he said as he took her hand in his. "I know that you don't sleep around, because I follow you-"

"You follow me," her eyes widened in shock, and she pulled her hand from his.

"I wasn't finished."

"I'm sorry, please finish."

Shoving his in his pockets, he lowered his eyes to the floor, saying, "I follow you and Alice to the bar on the weekends, and I've never once seen you leave with anyone."

"Why would you do that?" Her brows narrowed in confusion.

He hesitated.

"Edward?"

Returning his gaze to Bella, he said, "Because I want to be with you, Bella. I have for quite some time. I've just been too afraid to ask you out."

"Well then," she said as she reached out and grabbed his shirt in her hands. "Come here," she whispered, pulling his body against hers." Be with me."

Smiling, he brought his hands up, fisting them in her hair. "You're so beautiful, Bella," he said breathily, before leaning his head down and capturing her mouth with his own.

Her lips parted, allowing her to suck his tongue into her mouth, while she slid her hands around his neck, and through his hair.

"Mmmm," she moaned into his mouth. Her hands abandoned his hair only to make their way down to the waistband of his jeans. She made easy work of the button fly and then tugged at his shirt that was tucked into his pants.

Pulling away from the kiss, he said, "Here, let me help you with that." He grabbed the hem of his shirt an pulled it up over his head, before dropping it to the floor. Her eyes feasted on his beautifully toned body. Starting at his collarbone, her fingers explored his upper body, and a moan escaped his lips when they brushed his nipples, causing her to look up at him and smile. Continuing her survey, she kissed a trail of soft kisses starting from his chest. When she reached his navel, he pulled her wrist above her head with one hand, and with the other reached down and unzipped her dress, easing it gently over her curves. Reaching for the waist of his pants, she slid them down. He stepped out of them, kicking them across the room, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. She stepped out of her dress, pooled at her feet, and gently pushed him back onto the bed, her body lying on top of his.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and then he rolled her over so that he was now on top of her. Dipping his head down, he captured her right nipple in his mouth, sucking it hungrily. She cried out at the sensation and felt Edward's lips turn up in a smile against her skin. His mouth soon abandoned her breast, only to glide across her bare stomach. She felt his erection pressing against her leg and her own arousal became so overwhelming that she was unable to stop herself from rubbing her thighs together.

"Hey," he breathed. "That's my job," he said with a smile, and then he slid his hand to her thighs. Spreading her legs apart, he ran his fingers between her moist lips. "You are so wet for me."

"Hmm, Edward please…" she begged.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not finished with you yet." He lowered his face between her thighs and teased her with his tongue.

A moan escaped her lips and she began grinding against his mouth and he began sucking relentlessly. Soon, her whole body tensed at her release and she screamed his name. He rode out her orgasm, licking her clean. When she finally begged him to stop, his head sprang up from between her thighs, a huge grin spread across his face.

"That was amazing, but now it's my turn to return the favor," She whispered seductively as she reached down and pulled the waistband of his boxers carefully over his erection, using her feet to push them down his legs. After discarding them on the floor, she commanded, "Lay on your back,"

He did as she asked, and she lay down beside him, taking a moment to admire his throbbing erection, before grasping the base in her hand and licking around the head and sucking it into her mouth.

Edward let out a moan and fisted his fingers in her hair. She began sucking in sync with her hand as it moved up and down his shaft in a slow, steady rhythm. Then she hummed, and his whole body began to shake as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

"Damn, Bella," he cried out before pushing her head away from his swollen cock.

"That was fantastic, but I want to be inside of you when I come."

She smiled and then lay back down on the bed.

Reaching over, he grabbed a condom from the drawer in his night stand. Tearing it open, he rolled it over his stiff erection, and then he gently spread her legs, positioning himself between them, all the while never taking his eyes off her flushed face. Slowly, he guided his sheathed shaft into her, pausing to let her adjust to the intrusion. A low gasp escaped her as he proceeded to push his full length deep within her, and he exhaled slowly as he felt muscles tighten around him.

"Oh fuck, Bella. You feel so good," he growled as he gradually withdrew from her, repositioning himself over her, careful not to burden her with his full weight. Feeling the loss deep in the pit of her stomach, she bucked up to meet him. Gazing up at him through heavy eyes, she wiggled enticingly against him. Intuitively understanding her needs, Edward thrust back inside her and felt her shudder around him. Slowly, almost leisurely, he thrust in and out, enjoying how her body responded so instinctively to his. It was almost primal.

Bella groaned with pleasure as every thrust pushed harder and deeper within her, the friction against her unbearably enjoyable. She could feel the tension build up, slowly at first but more intense as she neared her orgasm.

"Edward," She moaned. "I'm going to …" Her breath started catching, as she felt the heat spreading through her entire body. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she ground against him as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her, and she bit down on his shoulder to stifle a scream.

"Oh. God. Bella." Edward said as he kept up the rhythms of his strokes and he suddenly buried himself in her as he exploded, shuddering violently. Turning his head, he searched for her lips. She met him halfway, and their lips met in a slow, tender kiss.

Slowly breaking free from the kiss, Edward propped himself up on his elbow. "Stay with me again tomorrow night?"

"Really? Are you sure about this, Edward?"

"Of course I'm sure. I honestly don't think one night would be sufficient. I want a lifetime of nights with you," he said, before kissing her again.

**Please leave us some love by way of a review. We love reading what you think.**


End file.
